


Divided Loyalties

by Luthienberen



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Assassin!George Washington, M/M, Spoilers for AC Rogue, Spoilers for Black Flag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George Washington is an Assassin in love with Charles Lee who he believes to be an innocent in the war between the Templars and Assassins until one evening changes everything.</p>
<p>(A gift fic for undead_lee on tumblr.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divided Loyalties

**Author's Note:**

> Gift fic for undead_lee who requested a modern AU where Washington is on the Assassin side and during a siege on a Templar base he sees Charles and realises to his horror that the man he adores is a Templar.
> 
> Not beta-read.

* * *

 

George Washington perched on the edge of the small wooden office building that, along with a larger warehouse and a red brick residential house made up Soaring Eagle’s premises. The company was meant to be a textiles family owned firm who used this quiet corner of Boston to organise its merchandise and store the majority of its stock. They had two smaller outlets within Boston where they actually did business with the public.

It had taken time and patience, but finally the Assassins had discovered this was simply another front for Abstergo. Furthermore, before the Templars had begun fixing the computers the Assassins had managed to recently damage in Abstergo Entertainment’s Montreal headquarters, they had learnt that the Grandmaster of the United States himself would be here in person. For what reason they were uncertain but it was too good an opportunity to miss.

George wondered briefly what had happened to the individual who had carried out the damage for them. Last they had heard they had actually begun helping the Templars fix their systems. After that, silence. George feared they’d lost another to the Order, not that he could necessarily blame the individual. The Assassins had left them to the mercy of the sage John Standish and it had been the Templars who had come out as the saviours.

George shrugged off the gloomy contemplation only for another to present itself. While the opportunity to capture the Grandmaster of the US was almost too good to be true, the only downside to being summoned was that he had been forced to leave Charles behind, most frustrating as he had finally made progress with the handsome dark haired man…

= = =

_“Really George, if I didn’t know you were an honourable gentleman I would suspect you of trying to get me drunk!”_

_Lips that George found terribly sensuous under a groomed moustache turned up in a teasing smile as his dark haired friend sprawled back onto the couch. His slender form was on perfect display in the form fitting white shirt and black trousers that stretched tightly over his limbs. He crossed his socked feet over and propped them, (after much convincing over numerous visits) on the low coffee table._

_George chuckled at Charles’ humour and sat down beside his friend. “Far be it from me to take advantage of anyone in such a crude manner. However, a glass of wine at the end of a long week in work seems fitting.”_

_He finished his sentiment by pouring more rich-bodied red wine into Charles’ half-empty wine glass. Charles Lee laughed heartily at his reply. It was a laugh full of warmth which caused George’s heart to beat faster._

_“Naturally I shan’t complain at your assessment.” Charles sighed as he rolled his head before sipping the wine. He hummed as he did._

_“Bad day in training?”_

_Charles owned a dog training company, offering lessons for all types of owner – beginner to advanced – and all breeds. He also provided a special ‘survival’ course for long-standing members where they could learn to survive with their dog or dogs in the wild. A number of security companies also used his services. At one point Abstergo seemed to be using them so to try and find out the connection George had gone undercover with his Alsatian, Hamilton._

_He had met Charles and immediately struck a chord with the man who had instantly adored Hamilton. Quickly they became friends and to George’s relief there hadn’t been a connection beyond a couple of Abstergo employees using Charles’ service briefly._

_“A little,” Charles’ answer broke his reminiscing, “I had two men today who believed their darling terrier couldn’t do any wrong. Honestly, owners like that give dogs and their owners bad names. I was sorely tempted to throw them into a ditch!”_

_“Oh dear, thank goodness you didn’t. How did your reign your temper in?” Soothed George as he causally shifted nearer to Charles so their bodies brushed, he was determined to transform their friendship into something far more intimate by the end of the evening._

_They had become closer over the last five months until George believed that they were made for each other. Charles was a peculiar mix of swaying moods with a tremendous love for dogs. Yet he was fiercely passionate also about anyone he deemed friend, displaying an unwavering loyalty towards George and the one other friend George had met: John Pitcairn._

_Charles smiled over his glass, turning to face George, his breath ghosting across George as he murmured, “I remembered I was visiting you this evening and I rather spend my time with you then in a police office.”_

_Seizing the blatant opportunity George closed the gap and kissed Charles. And eager mouth opened under his, a tongue swiping over his lips before George took control and ensured a long and deep kiss._

_Pulling away to gulp air, George grinned at the flush on Charles’ face and neck. He was certain he looked the same and that the wine wasn’t responsible for either of their conditions._

_Charles ran a finger over George’s wet lips. George smiled under his administration and licked the tip of Charles forefinger. Charles scowled and George laughed at how adorable his friend looked._

_Damn, he had it bad._

_Charles rolled his eyes even as he put his arms around George’s neck, so that he was awkwardly half sitting on George._

_Unfortunately before they could resume his mobile rang._

_“Damn!” George hastily answered much to Charles’ irritation, his frown mirroring George’s._

_As he heard the feminine voice he realised instantly it was the Brotherhood._

_Slipping into another room with an apologetic shrug George soon discovered his evening was over – Master Kenway was visiting the ‘textiles’ site and it was an opportunity the Assassins couldn’t miss._

_Ending the call George felt his temper rise at his broken plans but forcing the sensation away George returned and apologised to a sympathetic Charles. As Charles left blue eyes strangely bright and no longer upset, gazed into his and Charles whispered, “Until later George.”_

_Later? Not unless the mission went very quickly! “I fear not Charles, but I will call you tomorrow.”_

_Charles just grinned and left with a wave._

= = =

George shifted carefully, blinking on Eagle Vision to sweep the area. There was no moon tonight and the air was uncomfortably hot. They had infiltrated quietly, using night vision goggles and a small break in the patrolling guards (only two, an obvious ploy to try and maintain the appearance of a small firm). The cameras were easy to evade.

It was far too easy for George, but his companions disagreed, stating that the Templars had grown arrogant in their supposed superiority over the Brotherhood. George thought it possible, but Grandmaster Kenway didn’t strike him as one who allowed arrogance to shadow his reason. Of course no-one was infallible…

Shaking off the doubts George saw no red shapes and relieved stood and climbed down. On silent feet he darted across to the warehouse. The lock was simple to someone who had honed their skills and within moments he was inside. Hugging the wall George used his small torch to look into the rafters. Grinning at the wooden beams running above George realised he could climb the boxes and then one of the stands to reach them. Another two minutes and he was safely ensconced and not a second too soon as the lights flooded on. In swept two bodyguards with Grandmaster Kenway on their heels.

Clad in a smart black suit he looked as dangerous as ever as he walked gracefully to a table set up in the middle of an open space. Thomas Hickey, Shay Cormac the traitor and William Johnson followed him. This was good; they might be able to destroy part of the Inner Sanctum this very night. Buoyed George watched with a frown as two other men followed, hoods concealing their faces.

George glimpsed two of his fellow brothers on either side. Breathing steadily George was ready to wait to hear what this meeting was about when the two hooded men revealed themselves. One was facing him. He was standing beside Grandmaster Kenway as if he belonged there.

It was Charles Lee.

George felt as if he had been stabbed with his own blade.

_No, this isn’t possible._

Almost crying out aloud in his horror George studied frantically the man he loved and recently left.

It had to be a trick, or Charles was a prisoner…who stood without bonds beside Haytham Kenway. Or he had been deceived…That had to be it. Anxious, desperate and terribly afraid George signalled the attack. He ignored the confused expressions of his brothers and simply lobbied a smoke bomb, raising his cloth mask.

Jumping down George instantly ran towards Charles. Charles glowed golden as he was his target. _Please, don’t turn red._

He slammed into Charles and they rolled. Charles naturally fought only to gasp as he saw George when they halted. Keeping Charles pinned under him George tugged his mask free.

“Charles? Are you well? What did they do to you?”

Blue eyes that had only an hour ago been so inviting and loving, so merry now were cold. Charles didn’t reply so George glanced down.

A red cross on a chain hung over a dark blue tie gripped by a silver Abstergo pin. His heart was bursting as his world crumbled. This was undeniable.

Charles Lee was a Templar.

_“Until later George.”_

The words now rushed back and George knew then that that the Assassins had been ambushed due to Charles listening in; perhaps the Brotherhood had even been led to this place by Charles if he had planted that information in the servers about the Grandmaster visiting.

The betrayal was almost stronger than anything he had ever endured. It was equal to the pain he had felt when his brother had died. Meeting Charles’ glare he saw sorrow briefly in those haunting blue eyes before again they became empty and Charles’ sad expression turned hard.

“I don’t regret my decision George. We Templars wish to bring peace and order to the world while you Assassins desire only chaos, fed by humanity’s supposed ability to choose without direction. Men and women will always need leaders, guides, _shepherds_ who will bear the burden of responsibility.”

The words were bitter yet George laughed in relief at the pain he heard. Charles wasn’t unaffected by their circumstances. He saw Charles’ temper – a match for George’s – rise but then quell almost instantly.

A flash of the man who had spent hours with him, laughing, joking and arguing then making up with long walks and shooting at the range surfaced. “Go now George and I promise to give you a head start, or join us now. Master Kenway is merciful.”

George raised an eyebrow, “If the Grandmaster is merciful it is to you alone Charles.” He heard his companions fighting and knew their time was up.

Rising he glanced around and saw numerous smoke and stun bombs detonating. However, his brothers were losing ground compared to Cormac and Kenway’s skills. To retreat was better than to die so George whistled before stealing one last biting kiss from a startled Charles ere he left with his brothers in a cloud of smoke.

Scaling the fence George performed a Leap of Faith into the bushes then ran, leaving his heart, his reason and his world behind.

 

 


End file.
